


Bruises Are Dark, Like the Night

by NerdyBoiYeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBoiYeet/pseuds/NerdyBoiYeet
Summary: Dream stood on the bridge, looking down at the dark, swirling water below.Just as he put one foot on the bottom railing and stepped up a voice rang out."What are you doing!?":)
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 484





	Bruises Are Dark, Like the Night

:)

Dream's eye throbbed as he ran, sprinting down the familiar sidewalk, the same sidewalk he had walked down so many times in his life. 

He could practically see his Mom, Jschlatt, and Tubbo walking with him, then just him, Tubbo, and Jschlatt...then just him. 

How had it all come to this?

He still remembers...every day. 

His mother had left 5 years ago, back when he was in 6th grade, and Tubbo was in 4th. It had been horrible, but the worst was yet to come.

Jschlatt blamed them, and made sure they knew it.

At first it was just yelling. Then it was yelling and drinking. Then it was yelling, drinking, and an occasional shive but it soon became more.

Dream always made sure he got hurt instead of Tubbo, he had dealt with black eyes, bruises, cuts, gashes, bruised ribs, hell, even broken ribs for him! 

It has taken a lot of convincing Bad's mom that he just fell. He made up a whole story of him falling down his porch steps into his sidewalk, and landed on the edge. 

When he was in 8th grade he got so lucky. He made friends, people who actually understood him, who acted about him, and spent time with them. Tubbo also made friends, which is where he got the idea. 

Tubbo was almost never home anymore. He was staying with Phil, Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade. Dream had managed to get fake military school papers from online, and forge everything to act like Jschlatt was sending Tubbo away, so he begged Phil to take care of him and even adopt him if he wanted. 

Tubbo, was terrified and sobbing. He didn't distrust any of the Minecraft family, he was happy about being able to stay with them, he was scared about what would happen to Dream. 

Dream had smiled, ruffling his brother's brown hair, "Don't worry about me, Bee. I know what I gotta do now to make him stop." He lied straight through his teeth, "If I bring up Mom he just gets sad and leaves me alone. Don't worry."

Tubbo wasn't the only one worried about him. Everyone seemed to be! Even Phil, who was probably the most laid back Dad everyone had ever seen, to the point where they'd hang out with him too sometimes and forget he wasn't in college or something.

He still remembered what happened when he DID bring up his mom. 

He had been out with George and Sapnap that day, but soon lost track of time. He had snuck back into his house, and had just locked the door when the lights flipped on. Jschlatt was standing there, hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and reeking of alcohol. 

The most terrifying...his eyes. They looked so furious, ready to murder Dream. 

"H-hey D-D-Dad....." Dream had stammered, shaking, his eyes wide. 

"Pathetic little Bastard." Jschlatt had growled, and flung the bottle at Dream. 

It smashed into his shoulder since he had turned at the last second, his while shoulder burned and he saw glass shards and blood running down his arm. 

"DAD! PLEASE DON'T!" He begged, "It's me! Dream! YOU'RE SON!" 

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson, little bitch." Jschlatt had growled, grabbing another empty bottle. 

"WOULD MOM WANT THIS!?" Dream yelled, eyes widening at his mistake. 

It went dead quiet. 

"I'm gonna kill you."

Jschlatt lunged forward and grabbed Dream, slamming the bottle down hard on his head, Dream cried out but was quickly slammed face first into a mirror hanging up. 

Burning, ripping pain covered his entire head. Jschlatt slammed his fist into the side of his face, and dropped him on the floor, kicking him relentlessly for about 10 minutes. 

He eventually stopped, still cussing him out and slightly out of breath. 

"The only reason you're still alive, is cause you have your mother's eyes." Jschlatt hissed, leaving the living room and slamming the door behind him.

This time though, Jschlatt had slammed a bottle into the side of his head and into his legs. He had only been able to punch him in the face once, and Dream didn't endure it this time. He shoved the monster who called himself his father and ran. 

Dream gasped for breath, feeling the blood still running down his face. The stars twinkled overhead. He eventually realized he was at the bridge. The same bridge he had been on, and even under while swimming or kayaking in the Summer.

He looked down, there was concrete surrounding the river in some parts. If something were to fall and land on it...

His breath hitched slightly. He slowly slide off his shoes, and hoodie. 

He grabbed the top part of the railing tightly.

Just as he put his foot on the bottom railing and stepped up a voice rang out. 

"What are you doing..."

He whipped around, eyes wide.

Philza was standing a couple feet away. His face pale, making his blue eyes stand out more. His face could only be described as pure fear and agony. 

"Oh, Dream. Please... don't do it. C'mere, mate. Talk to me." Phil begged, slowly walking towards him. 

Dream gripped he railing tighter, looking down into the inky night, he couldn't even see what was below anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it quickly yanked him away. 

He flinched when Phil reached towards him after pulling him away from the railing, "Please! I'm sorry!" He cried out of instinct. 

"Oh Dream....who did this to you?" Phil asked, not able to mask the tears, worry, and fear. 

"Phil...I'm sorry. I lied to everyone. Even Tubbo...I told him he stopped...but he never did." Dream said quietly, and finally broke down, sobbing. 

Phil just carefully picked him up, "C'mon...let's go home."

"Home? Oh- shit! Jschlatt's gonna kill me! I gotta-" Dream's terrified ramblings were cut off. 

"No, I said home. Not that hellhole, cause I got a pretty good idea on who did that to your face." Phil said, looking worriedly at the dried blood. 

Dream got into the car once Phil put him down. Phil took a deep breath, running a hand through his blonde hair, and then began to drive slowly home. 

......

Dream slowly walked in, half supported by Phil because of his bleeding leg, it still had glass in it. 

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, BIG MAN!?" Tommy yelled, terrified at his friend's state. 

"Fell through the sliding glass door." Dream lied, but shrunk slightly at the unconvinced look on Phil's face. 

"Bullshit!" Tommy shouted, which made everyone quickly run downstairs, asking what was wrong.

Techno actually started crying slightly at Dream's state, Wilbur began sobbing and almost fell, and Tubbo...oh...poor Tubbo, seeing his brother in that state, and knowing his father did it...he started bawling. 

He ran up to Dream, hugging him tightly but immediately jumped back when Dream winced and hissed in pain. 

"YOU SAID HE STOPPED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE OKAY!" Tubbo yelled, sobbing. 

"Tubbo...who is he?" Techno asked, he seemed the most calm but was actually silently panicking and screaming. 

"DAD!" 

Everyone felt sick. 

It seemed Dream had been up on his feet for too long, and the adrenaline of the run wore off because he slowly began to slump forward. 

"Oh no! Tommy go get me bandages but the roll on kind Techno used to use, Wilbur get me water and a rag, Techno get tweezers, pillows and blankets, and Tubbo I need scissors, don't run with them!" Phil ordered, laying the dazed Dream on the couch.

Once he had what he needed Phil began to take care of Dream's injuries, thanking his lucky stars that he had been a hospital worker log ago. He carefully removed the glass, cleaned he blood and injuries, and wrapped them up in bandages. 

"Will he be okay?" They all seemed to ask at once.

"Yeah. He's going to the hospital tomorrow though,just give sure." Phil said, sighing, "Then we'll see about getting the fucker in prison." 

"Yeah!" Tommy said, wiping away his tears. 

"I already told George, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, Puffy, Niki, Fundy, and Eret what happened. They said they'll be here once everything is sorted out and Dream is better cause they know he needs to heal." Wilbur explained. 

They went quiet for a bit before Techno spoke up. 

"How did we not notice?" 

"I...I should've told you guys...he ALWAYS kept Schlatt from hurting me...and I just listened when he said he'd be fine." Tubbo sobbed. 

His head snapped up at a light groan. 

"It's not your fault, Bee." Dream groaned, hissing in pain slightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We were both too scared." Tubbo said, hurrying to Dream's side and hugging him best he could since Dream as in the couch and hurt. 

"Yeah...guess we were." Dream said, smiling but without humor, "Let's get him back for it. I think he'll hate prison." 

"Me too, at least, I hope he does." Tubbo said, sobbing into Dream's chest. 

Everything was fucked right now, but it would be better. 

....... 

Turns out, the trip to the hospital brought bad news. But, at least it could be taken care of. 

Dream had permanent damage (scars that will sometimes hurt) on his skin, 4 broken ribs, his left wrist was fractured, he had glass stuck in random parts of his flesh, he also had sever bruising around his neck so he could only eat certain foods for a while, and he had so much glass stuck in his left leg that he would have to wear a walking boot for a bit after getting it removed to protect the skin. 

He also had PTSD and insomnia.

On the right side, Schlatt had been arrested and out in custody, awaiting trial where he would certainly be found guilty. 

Dream's friends had sobbed at his condition. Sapnap, George, and Bad had stayed by his side for the 2 days their parents let them stay at Phil's. Phil had found them all cuddling together in what wss now Dream's room. 

Dream still woke up crying, shaking, completely terrified. But...he had people he could rely on. He could finally stop living his life in constant fear of getting hurt. 

His family was here to protect him, and he was there to protect them too. They were there for each other. Friends, family, both seemed to have the same meaning now....the people he loved, would protect, could rely on, and who would protect him.

They were there for each other and always would be. 

None of them would want it any other way. 

:)  
Just know! If you ever consider suicide there are people who care for you and love you!  
You are important!  
You are beautiful!  
You are wonderful!  
You matter!  
YOU ARE LOVED!

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> I needed angst, man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [blood seeping from cuts (it's just the way it works)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638908) by [blueism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism)




End file.
